


til you find what you're hunting for

by saiditallbefore



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gardens, Crossover, Gen, POV First Person, Shikako makes an interesting new friend, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Shikako wakes up in a strange place, far from Konoha.But it's okay, because she's already made a strange new friend.





	til you find what you're hunting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).

> This is only kind of a Gardens AU, mostly because I needed a way for Shikako to end up at Hogwarts.
> 
> If I had to pin down where this is in the Harry Potter timeline, I'd say probably right at the beginning of the school year in Goblet of Fire, before the tournament is announced and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive. So Luna is a third year student.

This was… different.

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew that something had changed. The chakra in the air felt muted, and I couldn’t sense anyone nearby.

I opened my eyes.

I was in an old-growth forest, filled with plants that were almost completely unfamiliar to me. Above me, a few birds rustled the leaves.

I wanted to hope that the forest meant that I was close to Konoha. But just like every other ninja in the village, I’d learned the geography that surrounded the village and I had no idea where this forest could fit.

Picking a direction at random, I began to run along the tree branches. 

* * *

Eventually, the forest came to an abrupt end. I stood, hidden in the shadows of leaves, and looked past the forest’s edges. 

If I reached out with my chakra sense, I could feel people— dozens of them at least, but their chakra all felt… strange. Muted, like the chakra in the air.

Where the forest ended, there was neatly-cut grass. My view was obstructed by the tree, but the grass extended as far as I could see, well past the huge lake and the castle that imposed over the entire landscape.

What were the chances I’d landed in a strange kingdom that was _friendly _to foreign ninja?

I looked back at the forest. I could survive there for a while, if I had to. But if I was going to get home, I needed to find out where I was, first.

I stretched my chakra sense out again. I couldn’t tell what level the people here were— chunin, maybe. Possibly genin, and I was almost certain that some were more powerful. But I couldn’t be sure, because nothing felt quite right. 

“Hello,” a cheerful voice called up to me.

I started, and only the fact that I was a ninja kept me from falling out of the tree. I hadn’t realized that anyone was close enough to see me.

“Hello,” I called back, warily. Then I realized: we were both speaking in English, a language I hadn’t used since Before.

I peered down at the ground, and saw a girl around my age staring back at me. She had long, blonde, slightly tangled hair, and wide gray eyes that didn’t seem to blink quite enough. She was dressed in black robes, with a blue and bronze crest, and had a short, polished piece of wood sticking out from behind her ear.

Oh. Oh _no_.

* * *

“You’ve got quite a lot of wrackspurts,” Luna Lovegood placidly informed me. We were leaning against one of the trees on the edge of the forest, and she was weaving some of the late autumn flowers together.

“Do I?” I wasn’t sure what wrackspurts were— were those real? I couldn’t remember anymore. 

Luna nodded very seriously. “They fly into your ears and make your brain fuzzy.”

That seemed unlikely. But I’d seen more unlikely things turn out to be true.

Dismissing the question of whether wrackspurts were real, I said, “I don’t know how I’m going to get home.”

Luna hummed tunelessly a little, then said, “How did you get here?”

My thoughts flashed back to blood. The altar. The seal.

I forced a laugh. “It’s complicated.”

Luna turned her intense gray gaze on me. She didn’t look convinced by my dismissal, but she seemed willing to let it be. 

I glanced up at the sky, which was quickly turning dark. “Luna, shouldn’t you be going inside?”

“Oh, no one’s going to notice if I’m missing,” she said.

I felt a stab of pity. “You’re welcome to stay out here with me,” I said. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble with your teachers or anything.”

Luna beamed, and carefully placed the flower crown she’d been making onto my head. 

* * *

At our campsite just inside the forest, I pulled out a notebook and stared at it. How was I supposed to get home from here?

Frustrated, I turned the page and began sketching out a seal— I was running low on explosive tags, and while I wasn’t exactly planning on blowing up Hogwarts, there was no telling what kind of trouble would find me.

Luna peered at the notebook and tilted her head. “I didn’t know you were good at arithmancy.”

It was an odd thing to say, given that we’d just met earlier that day. “Arithmancy?” 

Luna pointed at my notebook. “You know how to do it; you just don’t know that that’s the word for it.”

“Where I’m from, it’s called fuinjutsu,” I explained, but my mind was racing. 

The Wizarding World had a form of sealing. This changed _everything_.

“Luna,” I began.

She looked up at me. “Yes, Shikako?”

“Do you think you could help me get some books on arithmancy tomorrow? I think I might have an idea for how to get home, and it sounds like you might be able to help.”

Luna threw her arms around me in a sudden hug. 

I had the feeling this was going to be a beautiful friendship.


End file.
